Vengeance
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: After Frenzy's sudden death, Rumble becomes demented. He becomes a bloodthirsty killing machine bent on revenge. Only time will tell if a pint sized punk will live... or die. Sequel to The Lost Brother.
1. Chapter 1

_Vengeance_

_Prologue_

Rumble stared at the transformer sized PS2 he and his brother Frenzy had created. No use for it now. He had nobody to play with…

"Prowl and Bluestreak…" He muttered. "You will pay dearly for what you have done."

It had been six months since Frenzy's death. Rumble had become quite solitary. Pranks had stopped long ago, and he now lived a silent and lonely life. He never walked about with pride anymore, he just slowly sulked along or concealed himself within Soundwave's chest.

But something was happening to Rumble. His logic circuits were becoming more and more frizzed out, and his control systems were malfunctioning. Rumble had caught a mech dementia virus, and it was driving him mad. He constantly plotted revenge on the Autobots, he would make them pay. Even though he was a 'pint sized street punk', he could, and would kill.

"Brother…" He cackled to himself. "Those murderers will rue the day they messed with us…" The dementia virus was taking over…

Rumble looked around. "Goodbye, you mechs…" He whispered. He was leaving.

First, he would obtain the upgrades he needed, then, he would carry out his plan: Operation Vengeance…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!!!!!!!**

**Yeah, know it's short, but it's a slagging prolouge. ANYWAY... Have some more done later...**


	2. The First Kill

_Vengeance_

_The First Kill_

Rumble grinned as he sipped his stolen energon. Almost time for departure. Rumble looked at his reformatted body. HE had added more armor, making himself bulkier and larger, as well as having a bigger defense mechanism. He felt odd and a bit deformed, but who gave a frag?

And, because of the dementia, Rumble had painted half of his body RED. He swore he heard his brother's voice. It would whisper,_ "Rumble, I am your lost brother. You must avenge me. It was all of their fault. Decepticons AND Autobots. You must take them out. For me."_ That's what drove Rumble. The Voice. It was sickeningly sweet.

'RUMBLE!" A voice hissed. Rumble swiveled his head around to see his sibling, Ravage. "Rumble," The robot panther growled. "What's wrong with you?" HE slowly crept towards Rumble. "We'll take you to Soundwave and he'll…"

_'Kill him.'_ The Voice said. Rumble stood up, like a drone. "Shut up." He hissed. "Brother." He added with a slight lisp.

Ravage backed into a corner, obviously confused. "R-Rumble?"

"For Frenzy." Rumble sneered. "You weren't fast enough."

"RUM- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The panther shrieked in pain as the tazer's beam hit him. "Shhh…" Rumble loomed over him, the vision of death. "It's okay. It will hurt-a lot-but it will be over fairly quickly."

Ravage gazed up at Rumble, tears in his scarlet optics. "Brother." That was the last word he ever said.

Rumble, his fingers now fitted with metal claws, slashed into Ravage's trembling side. The panther lurched forward with a roar, preparing to restrain the demented bot.

But Rumble, with his new might, threw the panther back down.

He reached into Ravage, his fingers curling around wires like tendrils. Ravage pleaded with a small hiss and whimper. Rumble only smiled insanely.

**RIP! CRACKLE! SNAP!**

Rumble tore the wires out, energon blood pooling around his feet. Sparks jumped out from Ravage's torn side. It felt good. For Rumble at least.

Ravage lay there, twitchimg in pain. _'Finish him.'_ The Voice instructed.

Rumble pointed his cannon at Ravage's head, the weapon whirring to life. "Bye." The shot flew from the cannon's barrel, blowing Ravage's head right off his shoulders. Rumble smiled. "Vengeance."

He then laped up the remaining bit of energon and sulked away. Leaving behind him, without even realizing it, another lost brother. Energon blood dripped from Rumble's fingers. The decepticon stared at his hand curiously. Then he lifted it to his mouth and tasted it. Tasted even better than real energon. Yes, he was becoming a demented and bloodthirsty killer.

-----------------------------

"MEGATRON!!!" Skywarp screamed. "HOLY SLAG!!! COME HERE!!!" Megatron burst into the rec room and gasped. Skywarp had come to get his daily energon share and instead found… RAVAGE.

Soundwave gazed at his creation, his son. He felt as if his spark was being torn out. Just like when Frenzy died.

Ravage's side was slashed open. All the wires inside were torn, either hanging limply within him, or lying on the floor in heaps. His head was dismembered from his body, laying a few feet away. You could still see the fear in his optics. Energon blood was splattered on the wall and floor. It was…disgusting.

"Who could have done it?" All heads turned. Usually, Soundwave's voice was monotone and logical. Now, it was compassionate and sorrowful. With real emotion.

"Doesn't Ravage have a camera?" Starscream inquired in his screechy voice. Soundwave nodded. "See if he taped it."

-------------------------

The video clip ended with the murderer shooting Ravage's head off. Soundwave was disbelieving.

**_ It had been Rumble._** A darker Rumble. He had been acting strange lately…

The new Rumble was taller, bigger, stronger, and red and blue. He had reformatted himself. Soundwave was mortified. Terrified.

They had searched the whole base, and Rumble was nowhere to be found. He was on the loose.

"Why?" Soundwave asked himself. Why and how had his own SON become a murderer? Now, only time would tell who the next victim of the bloodthirsty killer would be…

**_Disclaimer: I. NO. OWN. TrAnSfOrMeRs. (it's fun typing like that.)_**

**_Note: Sorry for the long update. Lots of crap to do, and lots of stories to update! Anyways, read and review. No flames. Hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
